This invention relates to a golf driver club head. Particularly, this invention is directed to a golf driver club head having a neck with a hole for a lower end of a club shaft to fit firmly therein. The neck extends up obliquely rearward by a predetermined distance so that a ball hit by the driver head flies along a straight trajectory, and flies further than a ball hit by a conventional golf club head.